Hotaru's Duck
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: I think i woz a bit hypo at the time of writing this so don't hold it against me... please R/R!!!


This was supposed to be a funny story about a duck but it ended up as a fantasy story of how the scouts all met each other. Enjoy! (IT SUX. IN MY OPINION)  
  
Contains some strong language at the end (THAT WOULD BE IN MY MUM'S OPINION BY THE WAY).  
  
Comments? Compliments? Complaints? E-mail me at:  
  
squirrel_apple@hotmail.com  
  
Sentences in ' ' means a thought  
  
Sentences in " " means someone said it (LIKE DUH!)  
  
Sentences in ( ) are things said by me  
  
All characters (EXCEPT MEM AND HIS DISHMOP DOG) belong to Naoko Takeuchi in ©opyright. I am using them in the way I want to and if I ever get to meet the great one I will apologise. However if Naoko wants to sell them to me for a paperclip and two dollars I would happily oblige. Thank you and Adieu.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru? What in the world is that!" asked Haruka incredulously  
  
"It's a duck!" she said sweetly  
  
"Well I can see that it's a duck but what is it doing in the house?" asked Haruka  
  
"It needed somewhere to stay. So I offered it my room."  
  
"Michiru is gonna kill me for letting you have a DUCK!"  
  
"You didn't let me have it though Haruka-papa. I decided to look after it because it looks sick. And it told me it felt unwell."  
  
"Right Hotaru." said Haruka not really listening to her daughter or she would have asked what she had meant by it told me it felt unwell. She picked the duck up thinking 'it is disgusting and probably flea-ridden!' the duck then bit her on the nose 'oh great, it has an attitude problem to!' It promptly bit her again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHY IS THERE A DUCK ON MY BED!!!!!!!!!" screamed Michiru.  
  
"Well......" Haruka trailed off.  
  
"WELL WHY!!!" she screamed back  
  
"Hotaru brought it home and she said she would keep it in her room" said Haruka meekishly (IS THAT A WORD?)  
  
"She is not keeping that dirty duck in her room Haruka!" at this the duck flapped in her face and quacked very loudly. It attempted to bite her but when it saw her pick up a lamp it hastily shut up.  
  
"At least not until it has had a proper bath!"  
  
That shut the duck up once and for all.  
  
"And if I have any problems with it I will turn it into a pie!" she yelled. "Is that clear duck!" she yelled at it. "What am I doing? I'm yelling at a duck!"  
  
She then shooed the duck out of the room to the bathroom. She sent Haruka out for some sort of shampoo.  
  
"Just find one that says it kills parasites."  
  
She had said when Haruka asked what type to get. The duck tried to hide itself under a towel but it was no match for the skilled Michiru. It was in the bath being soaped and dried and washed over and over again. It didn't look to pleased and tried to bite everything it came in contact with. When it came to the soap however it stopped and gurgled for a moment then went back to its same old routine.  
  
'If Hotaru wants a duck she gets a duck, Haruka is not disciplining her properly! I don't see anyone down here to help me with this stupid animal.' She was promptly nipped harder than she had been before. Then she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"I have tolerated your harsh comments about me long enough but that is absurd! I am a bird not an ANIMAL! That is the worst insult you could throw at a respected well known duck!"  
  
Michiru screamed. Haruka, who was lying on the couch reading a racing magazine dropped it and ran for Michiru.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Th.Th...The duck!"  
  
"Yes.. What about it?"  
  
"It. it. it.. It talked!!!"  
  
"What? It's a duck Michi how can it talk?"  
  
"Not with it's mouth. In my head!"  
  
"Michi" Haruka said soothingly "Come with me. Hotaru and I will finish the duck."  
  
"No you don't understand!" said Michiru in a panicked sort of way "It talked! IN MY HEAD!"  
  
"Yes honey, of course it did. Come on, come with me."  
  
She put her arm around Michiru's waist and pulled her towards their room. She lay Michiru on the bed, kissed her on the cheek and then closed the door lightly. She didn't notice Michiru's Neptune sign on her forehead flashing.  
  
"HOTARU!" as soon as she appeared "Come on. We have to finish the duck."  
  
"What do you mean finish it? Mama didn't cook it did she?"  
  
"No," she laughed lightly to herself "We have to finish washing it"  
  
"Oh" whispered the girl.  
  
Later that night the duck was actually clean. Hotaru was in bed and the duck was with her. Setsuna arrived home.  
  
"You gave Hotaru a duck!? It will be full of worms!" she exclaimed, "You have to worm creatures like that!"  
  
"We do?" the other two said simultaneously  
  
"Yes! She may get sick from it!"  
  
"Haruka," said Michiru sweetly "You're her papa and you gave her the duck in the first place. Go get some worming medicine"  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"YES!" the other two girls said at the same time.  
  
"Fine then I'll go, don't care about poor Haruka catching a cold or anything." She grumbled  
  
"I'll warm you up when you get home" whispered Michiru in her ear.  
  
They smiled at each other. So out went Haruka to find a pet shop that was open at nine o'clock in the night.  
  
"What the hell am I doing. I'll go into the shop: Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to have worming medicine for a duck would you?"  
  
As soon as she said that she saw a vet.  
  
'Maybe they will sell worming medicine, after all it is a vet.'  
  
She entered the door and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Minako! What are you doing here?"  
  
"My cat Artemis, he's here to be wormed and to have a check up. Oh and Usagi will be here with Luna soon. We have a double appointment, it saves money."  
  
"Right, well I think I had better get my stuff and go pretty quickly then."  
  
"What are you getting? You have no pets."  
  
"That's what you think. Hotaru brought a duck home today. It's been chaos ever since!" she exclaimed helplessly. "The two 'women' of the house are angry that I let her have it. They made me come out to get worming medicine and to top that off Michiru thinks the duck talks!"  
  
"Michiru? Who's that?. Oh, yeah your g i r l f r i e d n d." She said it agonisingly slow and it made Haruka blush.  
  
"Yes," she said through gritted teeth "Excuse me."  
  
She walked over to the desk and asked for worming medicine.  
  
"Just a moment please sir,"  
  
Haruka laughed inwardly to herself.  
  
"Now sir, what was it you said you wanted?" Asked the secretary  
  
"Worming medicine please"  
  
"Yes sir, but for what sort of animal?"  
  
"Um.. Er. a um duck" she mumbled.  
  
"Right sir," she said "It will just be a moment. It will cost 50 yen." Haruka almost choked.  
  
"FIFTY YEN" she exclaimed, then quietened when everyone looked over. She noticed Minako laughing.  
  
"Sir, it does cost a lot of money to import it from Switzerland," she said hesitantly  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm sorry it was a bit of a surprise though."  
  
"Of course sir." The shapely young secretary had obviously fallen from her like many of the other young girls she met.  
  
"Here you are sir" she handed him a bottle about as big a jar of peanut butter. "Feed one of these tablets to your duck daily until the jar is empty. Then come back to us and we will give you the medicine for the fortnightly doses" she smiled at her radiantly managing to show her cleavage as she did so. She grinned hesitantly back. (CAN YOU DO THAT?) She walked over to Minako. She smiled.  
  
"So, got your medicine? Seemed pretty expensive huh?"  
  
"Yeah" The whole waiting room had heard her.  
  
'GOD! She has enough space between her ears to fill a bus!'  
  
She didn't really mean it but she was majorly steamed. She bent down to the cat.  
  
"Hey buddy! How on earth do you put up with her?" she said really quietly  
  
"Hi Minako! Hey there Haruka" she tried to smile vibrantly but it turned out lopsided. Meanwhile Artemis had almost had a seizure.  
  
"Wake up you bone head!" said Luna who had been put in the cat box with Artemis.  
  
"Luna!" said Artemis  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll never believe what Haruka said to me just now!"  
  
"Probably not." Said a very tired Luna, it was going on 9:30.  
  
"She agrees that Minako is a tad braindead!"  
  
"A tad?"  
  
"Figure of speech nitwit."  
  
"If you live in England BONE HEAD!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!"  
  
During all this Usagi had held up Haruka by fussing over her and almost letting her tongue reach the ground in her slobbering.  
  
"Girls, I gotta go now," she said  
  
"See ya later Haruka!" said Usagi over enthusiastically  
  
"Yeahbye!" said Minako rather quickly  
  
She bent down to the cats and picked up Luna  
  
The cat looked at her inquisitively. She gave the cat a funny look and put the cat back in the box. She then picked up Artemis.  
  
"Look after yourself buddy"  
  
She glanced down at her watch, yelped and dashed for the door.  
  
"Hi honey! I'm home!" called Haruka.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" said the girl worriedly. "You were away two hours!"  
  
"I sorta met Usagi and Minako." She said meekishly (THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN!)  
  
"You spend more time with those girls than you do with us! Your own family!" she said angrily. "Give me the medicine." She commanded.  
  
Haruka handed it over and watched as Michiru turned around and walked quietly to Hotaru's room. She padded quietly over to the bed.  
  
"Mama?" asked the small girl quietly "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Shh" she crooned "It's alright. Just go back to sleep. I have some medicine for the duck."  
  
"Oh, his name is Charlie."  
  
"Ok hon, just go to sleep."  
  
"Yes mama." She said and was asleep in moments.  
  
Michiru brought the duck out and handed it to Haruka.  
  
"You allowed her to have a duck, you're worming the damn thing!"  
  
"But! Michi.." She complained  
  
"NOW!" she ordered  
  
"Ok" she said quietly. Michiru was angry with her. All she had done was give her princess something she wanted and now her queen was angry with her for it. (OK LAME I KNOW BUT AHH HELL) Later that night she took the duck back to Hotaru who stirred but was back asleep in seconds. She turned to her room and went inside. Michiru was in the room sitting on her side of the bed with her head in her hands. She was weeping quietly. Haruka rushed over to her.  
  
"Michi! What's wrong?" she asked, concerned about her.  
  
"I don't know." She said quietly, "Whenever I go near that thing Hotaru has, this feeling just sweeps over me and I'm filled with anger and then later on my forehead hurts where my Neptune marking is."  
  
"It is flashing." She said lightly "Maybe it has absolutely nothing to do with the duck?"  
  
"No, it's definitely the duck. We have to talk to someone who would understand my problem. God, problem! It's more like a phobia! I mean I hear it talking in my head, I feel massive anger building up then I explode! And then my head hurts. The only person I know who would be able to help would be one of the inner senshi."  
  
"Ami" they said as one.  
  
"How can we explain this without them finding out?"  
  
But they were a bit late to be worrying then after what Haruka had said to the cats earlier that evening. She suddenly remembered and told Michiru.  
  
"Oh Haruka!" she said. "Why did you do that? Now all of them are going to know!"  
  
"We should go to Ami." Said Haruka quietly  
  
"Well, we can't go tonight. It's too late. We'll go tomorrow."  
  
It was a rather restless night, as Michiru could not sleep due to the pain in her forehead.  
  
When Michiru woke up she noticed that Haruka, who usually complained about her being an early riser, was not in bed. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't in the room either. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. To her surprise she saw Haruka at the stove cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hi." She said looking up at Michiru. "I decided that we should both be up on time this morning. Including me because we have to see Ami."  
  
"Right hon." Said Michiru. She went over to Haruka and put her hands around her waist.  
  
"Do you want me to finish that?" she asked  
  
Haruka looked at her in a hurt sort of way.  
  
"But I really wanted to make breakfast for you today. To give you a break." She said proudly. Michiru smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you love." She said as she moved out to the verandah to sit in one of the wicker chairs and watch the sunrise. About ten minutes later Haruka came out with her breakfast.  
  
"Here you go." And proudly handed her the meal she had prepared. She sat next to her and ate her own.  
  
"That was really really good!" Michiru said after and she did mean it because she had tasted Haruka's cooking before she had given her lessons.  
  
"Do you honestly mean it?" she asked happily  
  
"Of course!" she said, "Come on. We had better go and see Ami soon so go and get dressed."  
  
"Geez! You two are up earlier than usual today! Why?" Setsuna said suspiciously  
  
"We have to go and see someone early today." Said Michiru sweetly.  
  
"Yeah right." She said but left it at that.  
  
Half an hour later the two girls were ready to go and see Ami.  
  
"She is bound to be up early because she has to go to a computer course."  
  
They went to where her house was and saw her coming out of the house with a dog.  
  
"Ami! Over here." Called Michiru as quietly as possible.  
  
"What are you guys doing up so early?" she asked happily and surprised.  
  
"We have to talk to you on a matter of utmost importance." Said Haruka  
  
"Right." said Ami trying not to laugh.  
  
"Aw c'mon! Michi made me say it." Complained Haruka.  
  
She saw the two girls trying not to crack up.  
  
"Ok, go on laugh. I don't care."  
  
She let them laugh for a few moments then broke in.  
  
"Who's dog is that?" she asked Ami.  
  
"It's my brother Mem's. Mem is studying for his end of year exams so I have to walk his dog."  
  
"What about your end of year exams?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I took them early so that I could start an extra subject for next year." Said Ami as if it was nothing.  
  
"But Ami," said Michiru "You already take three subjects more than everyone else. How will you be able to manage?"  
  
"I will. I always do." She said simply.  
  
"Well back to why we actually came to find yo.."  
  
She was cut short as Haruka pulled her and Ami into a clump of bushes. She held her index finger to her lips in a gesture for them to be quiet and pointed at a thing in a park. They could see that it was some sort of monster. Probably concocted to get rid of the senshi. Actually definitely made to get rid of them.  
  
"Shit! Why does this always happen." Said Michiru, surprising even herself. "Transform Haruka. Now." She commanded and as an afterthought "You ought to transform too Ami."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Ami trying to hide her little secret.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If you are to scared we'll do it ourselves."  
  
At that Ami stood staring in astonishment and watched as the two girls transformed into their senshi forms. Before she knew what she was doing she tied the dog to a tree close by and transformed herself.  
  
"This is not good." Said Michiru. "There are way more that one in fact the ratio is two to the one of us. We will have to try and beat them all at once." She pointed the last comment at Haruka.  
  
"How can we do it without Pluto and Saturn?" she asked surprised.  
  
"We will have to try. Mercury can probably do Saturn's bit and then we can probably make up Pluto's but it we will have to work fast. C'mon." Michiru said  
  
They moved silently over to the monsters in the park. Michiru whispered silently and urgently in Ami's ear. Before Ami could do any more the two girls were on the move again. Michiru went over to a lake and Haruka went over to a tree. Michiru silently grabbed one of the monsters around the face and silently knocked it out. Ami started to feel very hesitant as she saw this. Michiru then bound and gagged the monster and silently slid it into the lake. She did this once more but on her third try she was noticed. Ami saw Haruka grab a large branch. She nodded at Ami who realised she had to be part of the attack to. The remaining four monsters were defeated easily and their bodies were put into the lake so that the people who lived near by wouldn't get worried. Afterwards the girls changed back. Ami went and got Mem's dog. She started to get very nervous as she realised that she was walking next to very powerful fighters. Next to the outers the inners were babies. They had never actually killed a monster using the violent ways the two girls had just used. Usagi usually bungled up her attacks and could only get rid of monsters by using her sceptre.  
  
"Why did you want to speak to me?" asked Ami hesitantly.  
  
"You know Hotaru?" asked Haruka  
  
"Yes." Ami replied  
  
"Well, last night she brought a duck home and we've been having problems with it." Said Haruka "We were hoping you could help us. As you are super smart, and a scout"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Ami  
  
"We aren't as stupid as you think we are. That first time you saw us we were scanning to see where the rest of our team, the outer senshi, was. We found you and then used the school records in the area to find out who you were."  
  
"Oh," said Ami, "But how can I help you?" she asked  
  
"We were hoping you could answer that question."  
  
"What exactly was it that was wrong with this duck?"  
  
They proceeded to tell her all the problems they had had with it.  
  
"Look, can you look into it please Ami? We have to go, Haruka!" said Michiru "School! We'll be late if we don't get back home."  
  
"So?" asked Haruka sceptically  
  
"Move it!" said Michiru.  
  
Ami watched the two girls leave. Haruka with her arm around Michiru's waist and Michiru with her arm around Haruka's.  
  
'HOLY BEJEEZUS!' thought Ami as she took the little dishmop of a dog inside her house. She shooed it outside and then started to get her breakfast. Twenty minutes later she was calling out the door.  
  
"Bye mother, father. Goodluck Mem." And she was gone.  
  
She didn't think about Haruka and Michiru again that day until lunchtime when Usagi, Makoto and a friend of hers joined her. Usagi as usual was blithering on about some guy. Ami didn't bother to listen until she heard 'Haruka' crop up in the little gossip session the girls were having. She suddenly remembered what they had asked her to do. She was certainly going to do it because she had seen the way they fought and that was when they weren't angry. If she didn't do it they might do something terrible. She didn't quite know what but she knew it may happen.  
  
"Scuse' me guys I have to go to one of the computer labs." She uttered without paying any attention to what they thought she left. On her way to the lab she went to get a book out of her locker. As she reached there she saw Haruka waiting for her. She almost choked. She tried to hide but the girl had seen her.  
  
"Ami, I have to introduce you to someone. She will help you. Michi will bring her to the back gate after school. It's very important that you meet her."  
  
"How are you planning to get out of here?" asked Ami.  
  
"I thought I might just walk straight through the gate." She said  
  
"That isn't a good idea. Usagi is on the prowl and she has been talking about you with her little friends who I might add are all hot for you." She said  
  
"Yeah well, even so they have no chance. Me and Michi are real tight." She said  
  
"See ya, I was just about to do some back up research for you about this duck. I can tap into many different files that are only open to few people."  
  
"Thanks, but that isn't necessary. Don't do it here. You can use our computer at home because it would be far too risky as the people who own the files may be monitoring them or summat."  
  
"Yeah, right." Said Ami not realising she was being watched.  
  
She watched Haruka walk down the hall and try to slither through the crowd unnoticed and amazingly she did it. Usagi was nowhere to be seen. However Makoto was just about to call out to Haruka but thought better of it when she saw the time and scurried off to a class.  
  
'Oh god, where is she.' Thought Ami  
  
"Hello Ami!" said a voice behind her.  
  
"What the he." but she stopped herself "Hi Usagi."  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter."  
  
Usagi left it at that but decided that she and the rest of the inner senshi would be there after school to meet Ami and her friends.  
  
Ami was sitting in the last lesson of the day, English. Usually the subject interested her but today it felt like the clock and her watch was against her. Finally the bell rang and Mr Misaki let the students go.  
  
"Ami?" said Mr Misaki, "Can I see you for a moment?"  
  
'Shit, no you ruddy well can not!' she thought but managed to force out a smile.  
  
"Of course Mr Misaki." Noticing her classmates whispering.  
  
"Now, as you know the state is having a reading competition in two weeks. I have been asked to choose our school's representative."  
  
Ami was now switched on. Being the reader for a state competition would be a great honour as Ami could think of many who were better than her at reading out loud.  
  
"And I was wondering if you would be our school's representative?"  
  
"Oh my goodness," said Ami overwhelmed "Yes, I'd love to!"  
  
"Great! I will need to see you on Wednesdays for the next two weeks though after school. Ok?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ami. She had almost forgotten that she had to meet Michiru until she saw the rest of the inner senshi and the guardian cats congregating at the back gate.  
  
'Oh.., shit' thought Ami  
  
"Guys? What are you doing here?" asked Ami innocently because she knew exactly why they were there.  
  
"We heard Haruka and a friend of his was coming. He might be as hot as he is!" said Minako.  
  
"I wonder where you heard that from?" she said shooting a piercing look at the cringing Usagi.  
  
"He might even look like my old boyfriend." Said Makoto wistfully  
  
'Get a life you freak! Everyone looks like your old boyfriend! I bet even Mem would!'  
  
"You guys weren't invited you know." She said stiffly  
  
"That's right they weren't," said Michiru from the shadows  
  
Ami noticed a very feminine looking Haruka next to her.  
  
'Oh deary me. Someone's gonna wet their panties at this little turn of events.' Thought Ami. This was not what she was like in public at all. She hid the rebellious side of her and got on with being the 'smart one' of the group. Haruka noticed the others and stayed in the shadows.  
  
'Good idea miss rebellious princess.'  
  
Michiru walked forwards with a tall girl next to her. She was older than Michiru by about three years and had hair longer than Minako. She looked very solemn.  
  
"I would like to introduce Setsuna Meiou." Said Michiru stiffly. "Setsuna this is Ami. She will help you with 'the problem'." Said Michiru  
  
"Hi." Ami said  
  
"Good evening." Setsuna said. She studied her for a while and decided she was someone she could trust. She finally smiled and whisked her and Michiru away to a pond in the park over the road from the school.  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Rei.  
  
"Who knows. Lets go and see." Said Makoto  
  
They slithered over to the girls who were deep in conversation and didn't notice them. Haruka sneaked out behind them.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
The girls didn't turn around because they knew the voice so well.  
  
"Shhh, keep your voice down Haruka." Said Makoto. She was too interested in hearing what the girls were talking about than to talk to Haruka at that moment. She made a grab for where she thought Haruka was but ended up with one of her friends' dresses. Or so she thought. She turned around and almost screamed.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" (OK SHE DID SCREAM) The others turned to her and the three they had been spying on came running.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Michiru. To not only Haruka but the girls as well.  
  
"He's a she!" yelled Makoto.  
  
"I never said I was male." Said Haruka, "You assumed, and assumption is never justified for any reason."  
  
"Ami could you translate that into Japanese? Please?" asked Usagi.  
  
While the three girls who had had a crush on Haruka freaked out Michiru grabbed her away.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"They were sneaking up on you and they may have heard about the senshi business. I don't think they need to know yet." She explained  
  
"You didn't have to do that you know. You know how big Usagi's mouth is. It'll be all out around the school before you know what has hit you." Said Michiru.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them know."  
  
"That is a good plan." Said Setsuna sneaking up on the two.  
  
"But what if they disturb our mission after we tell them or they whinge so much that we have to help them. We have to complete our mission not theirs." Complained Haruka.  
  
"Hush honey." Said Michiru. "We have to consider the consequences and figure out which way is best to go. As Ruka said it could turn out them relying on us or they may leave us alone. Ami knows that we are much more powerful than they are. Could you see Usagi defeating a monster the way we did this morning?"  
  
"Yeah but we could not tell them and see what happens." Said Haruka  
  
"How long do you think Ami will be able to keep it in? Look at them. They are already pressuring her to tell them."  
  
Indeed they were. When they looked over they saw Ami being almost pushed into a bush with four angry girls in front of her.  
  
"We have to some time." Said Setsuna. "Why not now? As they say it's now or never."  
  
"Yeah, well whoever they were they ought to be shot!" said Haruka grumpily.  
  
They walked over to the group of girls saving Ami from a slow and painful torture session.  
  
"We have something to tell you." Said Michiru vaguely.  
  
"Go on, we're listening." Said Rei in a very surly tone. Then under her breath but still so people could just make it out. "slut."  
  
Michiru heard this and acted upon it.  
  
"First of all people see you Rei as a bit.."  
  
"Tempestuous?" she suggested  
  
"Actually stuck up little bitch is the term used more often, you might want to work on that and PMS is no reason to treat people like dirt." (TEE HEE! SOUND FAMILIAR? 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU. ©)  
  
All the girls were taken aback at how she had just spoken to Rei. It didn't stop them from giggling though. The two glared at each other until Setsuna spoke.  
  
"This is important. That means you have to listen to us." Pointing that at Rei who was getting a great urge to transform and blast Michiru with her firepower but before she could along came sweet little Hotaru and the damn duck.  
  
"Hello mama, mama, papa and people I don't know." She said trying to be cute. Which wasn't hard. She walked over to her 'family' with the duck. Michiru cringed as she saw the duck and it seemed to do the same. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru tried to back away from the duck while the five girls looked at them as if they were aliens. Hotaru put the duck down and as she did so it seemed to explode. It left a great cloud of smoke everywhere. Once it had died down the girls saw Hotaru floating in the air her eyes were glowing red.  
  
"Oh shit." Said Haruka dragging the sentence out.  
  
"Yeah, oh shit." Said Michiru  
  
They all stared up at the gleaming child.  
  
"It is obvious what has happened." Said Ami.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Tell us!" said Makoto  
  
"The duck, it was carrying some sort of possessive creature." Answered Ami.  
  
"Well, firstly we have to figure a way to get it out of Hotaru without hurting her. Then we have to destroy it. I hear you five have had a lot of experience in this sort of thing?" said Haruka innocently.  
  
"Just how much about yourself did you tell them?" hissed Rei  
  
"I never told them that!" said Ami indignantly. "They figured it out themselves. Besides you'll see why in a minute. Right guys?" she said pleadingly.  
  
"Yeah right," said Setsuna.  
  
The three transformed in front of the inners. They gasped but did not hesitate and did the same.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" yelled Haruka. "You guys have to separate the two. We can't do it. We will destroy it however."  
  
"Right, in the name of the Mo." she started  
  
"Damn you moon! We don't have time for that! That bloody duck thing will figure out how to transform into sailor Saturn! She is the most powerful scout! One attack will destroy the earth! So move it. Separate them!" yelled Setsuna.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Somehow sailor Moon separated the two with her sceptre but the duck thing wouldn't die! Michiru got to Hotaru and tried to wake her.  
  
"Sweetie c'mon! We need you." Michiru pleaded to the out cold Hotaru  
  
Just as Michiru was about to give up the child woke up.  
  
"Mama?" she asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hotaru, we don't have time to explain. Just transform."  
  
"Right."  
  
The rest of the group watched as the small child turned into sailor Saturn, the senshi of destruction. The outer senshi then spread out around the monster thingy and directed their different powers at it from all directions. The inner senshi following their lead did the same and the monster was dust in moments. Once the girls had all changed back the outer senshi disappeared very quickly.  
  
"Well. That was an interesting night. Wasn't it." Said Setsuna  
  
"Interesting is not quite what I would call it." Said Michiru, "Hotaru actually loved that thing."  
  
At that moment she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mama, mama, papa." She said thoughtfully, "May I have a pig?"  
  
"NO!" they all said at once.  
  
Ok 11 pages is a bit extreme but I have to acknowledge people.  
  
Green Beans: Beans is an excellent author. She doesn't know me and so far (31/12/00) we have never spoken (or e-mailed) but she deserves credit for her excellent College life series.  
  
Cassie Lippey: Her site is dedicated to sailor Venus. I think. I haven't visited it for a long time because she NEVER (hint hint) updates but my little sister says she has recently so it might be worth a visit.  
  
http://www.freehomepages.com/sailorvenus/  
  
Hmm. A few people who got me into the craze (sailor moon) and others who got me further in.  
  
Sarah Gayden (She has an internet page you can get to from Cassie's I think.)  
  
Stacey McMasters  
  
Elise Ho  
  
Hi to everyone I know. If you are reading this you sure are weird. God you actually managed to read my crappy story?! Oh well. It's your life. 


End file.
